


Kenway's rescue

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pirates, Rape, Rescue, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Kenway's Revenge </p>
<p>Female reader insert. Warning story contains depictions of rape and violence</p>
<p>Setting the scene before Kenways revenge, life aboard The Princess for a woman was tough-six months later upon your arrival in Kingston, you seize and opportunity and make a break for it. Your path crosses with a tall blonde male.... Will he help you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenway's rescue

HAVANA 1715

 

Entering the tavern courtyard, you walked over to a vacant table in the corner gesturing to the man behind the bar for a drink. Sitting down slowly on the seat you glanced around surveying the busy courtyard around you.   
It was a lively establishment ample in size, with an open aired centre which was perfect for catching a little air at the end of the day. It attracted sea farers and sailors of all kinds visiting from the docks close by, fights and fracas were common place, but you liked it there and often stopped off for one at the end of your day to wind down. Today was different, today's day was one of the worst you'd had in a long while and you needed that drink.

You reached inside your coat and took out a coin placing it down in the table ready as payment for your beverage.

"You're looking deep in thought today Miss" said the bartender as he placed your drink down on the table, you'd been so far away in thought you'd not noticed him approach you 

"It's been quite a day" you sighed, rubbing your forehead and sweeping your hand over your face afterwards. 

You pushed the coin along the table towards the man struggling a smile in thanks.

"It's lively in here tonight Miss, you'd probably do well to drink up and go, that there table yonder, arrived in earlier from the north, been trying to start on just about every soul in here tonight" he nodded his head gesturing to a large table over his shoulder behind him. 

You looked over, the group consisted roughly of about 8 badly dressed, weathered looking men, they were sat in the far corner across the way from you, some lounged on the table whilst the others on chairs, all looked worse for wear and all were very high spirited exchanging banter loudly.

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind" you said with a tired smile.

The bartender took the coin, turned and went back to his station. Your attention switched back to yourself and you took a large gulp of ale.

Sitting a while, you mulled over and dissected the day you'd had, cradling your cup in your hand you traced the rim with your thumb occasionally taking gulps from it.

Your thoughts were a million miles away until you'd become aware that someone was speaking to you, suddenly your attention snapped back and you looked up. 

"EH? Sorry" you muttered, 

A male from the table of travellers across the way was shouting over at you, he was a dirty looking male, with straggly greasy hair, wearing tattered stained clothing with very few teeth left in his mouth. 

"Here!! Miss! want company?" He shouted over laughing, he was being nudged and goaded on by the others. The rest were laughing hysterically

"No" you reply was short.

You turned your attention back towards your drink 

"OI, YOU RUDE BITCH!" he shouted back clearly getting aggravated, he pushed himself up from his table and wobbled slightly. 

Looking up again you saw him starting to make his way over to where you sat, you sighed   
"I only wanted a quiet drink on my own" you thought

Not quite making it to where you sat another customer who'd you'd seen on occasion at the tavern before, stood and blocked his path, he was tall, solid and quite well dressed

"The lady says she doesn't want any company Sir" he said holding his arms aloft stopping him from getting past. He'd been witness to the shouting.

The sailor stopped dead in his tracks looking at the male up and down who was now stood in front of him, he drunkly swayed back and forth.

"Who the hell are you?" he slurred

"Turn around and finish your drink Sir, and leave the lady alone"

The sailor staggered, looked down at the ground, thought a moment and quickly without warning stepped forward shoving him back hard by his shoulders.

"ITS NO BUSINESS OF YOURS" he shouted to the Samaritan, at this point the others who'd been watching, had gotten to their feet and were looking over ready to spring into action. This was obviously a well practiced routine with them.

"Well....You've just made it my business" came his reply loudly and with that the sailor pulled back his fist and forced it forward thumping the samaritan full on in his face, his nose exploded on impact splattering blood everywhere.

As soon as that first punch was thrown all hell broke out, it was like a signal to the others to jump into action. The situation escalated very quickly and within a few seconds there were dozens of people fighting, brawling and throwing others into tables. 

You stood, alighting from your seat on the perimeter of the melee all intentions to head for the exit. when suddenly a large green liquor bottle was thrown across the courtyard missing it's intended target and striking you sharply across the side of the face. 

You staggered a minute, a little shell shocked and dazed at what just happened, face now slightly cut you felt a warm trickle of blood fall down towards your jawline. you brought your fingers up and touched the wound, glancing at the blood on your fingertips momentarily afterwards. 

"As if my day couldn't get any bloody worse" you thought and with that you picked up your tankard from the table and held it tight, scanning the room you picked out the male who you'd thought thrown the bottle and launched your tankard towards him, it connected square on his head, breaking upon contact. 

There had been so much noise and commotion that you'd failed to notice the arrival of a number of Spanish guards, they'd been alerted by the noise and commotion as they patrolled the streets outside and had run inside, swords drawn. Their immediate presence suddenly making punters starburst from the tavern and head for the streets outside. 

The tankard you thrown had only just smashed across your intended target when you felt someone grab you firmly from behind. struggling to free your arm you turned your head to notice that it was a Spanish soldier who now had hold of you firmly. You banished any thought of thumping him as soon as you clocked the uniform.

"Let me go!" you shouted struggling "there's some mistake here" 

To be honest with the guard having just seen you launch a tankard onto someone's head and your face smattered with blood, you didn't have much of and argument pleading your innocence.

The guard barked some sort of order at you in Spanish and held your arms tightly pushing you forward towards the exit, you stumbled as he did so.

"No speak spanish!" you told him back loudly, "let me explain, it's not me been fighting, this is all a terrible mistake, ask the landlord" you frantically tried to explain as you were lead through the archway firmly by the arm and pushed onto the street outside.

You were joined by a handful of others that had also been arrested by the guards, much to your anger, most of the real offenders had managed to get away just as the guards arrived. 

"For fucks sake!" you muttered to yourself as you were stood in line with the others on the street. there was now quite a crowd that had begin to gather outside to watch what was going on. Fracas were common place and when there was one you'd always get the nosey busybodies who just couldn't help but stop and watch a while, the fact that you were female certainly seemed to gather much amusement.

"Haven't you lot got somewhere to be?" you shouted at them as your hands were bought back behind your back and shackled firmly in cuffs 

The guards spoke loudly to each other but you couldn't understand what they were saying, you'd learnt a small amount of Spanish since arriving in Havana two of years ago but by no means would you say you could speak it fluently or certainly understand it, you knew just enough just to get you by. 

"Oi, Come on lads" you shouted to the one guard "what's going on then?"

There was one senior officer who had arrived as you were being lead out onto the street, he wore a more ornate coat than the others and a hat decorated in plumes of feathers. He approached you. 

"You'll be quiet Miss!" he barked at you in a strong Spanish accent. 

Surprised at his outburst but pleased he spoke English you called to him again 

"Oi! s'cuse me, what's happening? At least you can tell me that? 

 

He ignored your questions, and walked away. Stopping a little further down line he shouted something to the other guards, and they began to move, the guard that stood behind you grabbed firmly your upper arm and pushed you to make you move. It made you Stagger a little from his forceful shove.

Once out of the small streets and into the wider avenues of Havana, you noticed what a lovely evening it had now become the sun still beat down strongly, it was a beautifully clear evening. The streets were still busy with folk ending their working day and making their journey home, ushered through the streets of Havana you'd become conscious that you were now in full view of everyone,

"How humiliating!" you thought to yourself, as you got fleeting eye contact with passers by.

It was a relatively short walk from the tavern, five minutes in length maybe, coming to a stop at the busy dock side

"wait!" he called and strode off towards a crowd of people working in front of a large ship that was docked.

It's was a hive of industry, dozens of men loading crates and boxes dockside onto the deck, a man you suspected the captain was stood leaning over the rail, leg rested up, occasionally shouting direction down. he was a strangely unique looking man wearing a long bright red coat with gold brocade epaulettes, you noticed unusually he wore several strings of pearls around his neck and was drinking from a china cup and saucer.

The officer was deep in conversation to a fat older male stood on the dockside, he pointed over to where you were all stood and the fat male glanced over examining you all and nodded to the officer.

They both walked over, stopping just in front of you, speaking for a while in Spanish. The male from the ship looked even fatter now he was closer to you, he had a handkerchief out and mopped his sweaty brow and neck. His clothes stained from the sweat that had previously pooled. turning his attention to you all he walked down the line slowly where you all stood, he stopped momentarily looking each one of you up and down. 

He got to you and stopped, the first thing you noticed was the strong smell of body odour emanating from him, it tugged at your nose and scrapped the back if your throat.

Trying desperately not to get eye contact with the male you could feel his eyes boaring holes in your body as they flicked up and down your form stood before him, he stopped at your breast line trying to assess your cleavage size through your shirt. 

"Very good" he muttered and continued on down the line. 

Once each one of you had been thoroughly examined, he once again returned to the officer who'd been stood looking on and was seemingly bartering with him over something. There was a great deal of hand gesturing and shaking of heads....if only you could speak Spanish you thought to yourself.

Eventually, it seemed the two of them had reached an agreement and the pair shook hands, the fat male reached inside his coat and placing a large leather bag of money into the officers hand, the fat man patted him on the shoulder and with a smile walked back over.

"You......" He pointed to a male stood down line "you!...... you! and............." He walked infront of you and stopped   
"You" he looked at you

Unaware of what was going on you stood still while the others who hadn't been called were lead off by the guards. the four of you stood awaiting to hear your fate.

"Right! My name is Rodreiguiz, Senoir Rodreiguiz " he called, "and today, people, is your lucky day, you will not be spending time in jail this evening, you will be sailing with us instead," he puffed clearly struggling to catch his breath

"That there is Captain Roberts" he said nodding his head over to the flamboyantly dressed man you'd clocked earlier "and you will do exactly as he says...... are we clear?" 

Confused you looked over to the ship, 

"I've got a life here in Havana, I don't want leave" you exclaimed albeit your life a bit shitty at the moment you certainly didn't want to up sticks and leave it

Rodregiuz walked over to you slowly 

"You have no choice lass, and be warned....... we take no back chat on board, any more like that and it'll be the cat for you, do you understand? And don't think that because you're a woman you won't get it, there's plenty of men on board be happy to give a woman a whippin" 

You stared at him in shock. 

"Mr Williams!" he shouted and a sailor close by quickly stepped forward 

"Aye sir!" he replied 

"Take this lot below deck, shackle em down and once we're a sea, mark em" 

"Aye Sir!" he replied and with that pushed you forward towards the gangplank.

He lead you all below deck through a small hatch on deck and down a set of steep stairs. the first thing you noticed looking around was how dark it seemed and then there was the smell, it was a highly unpleasant smell that kicked at the back of your throat a mixture of rot, sweat and vomit.

Williams took time and shackled each one of you by the handcuffs the officers had originally placed in the tavern. 

"What's to become of us?" you asked quietly as he fumbled with the chain 

"You're headed for Kingston lass, that there officer he sold you to Rodreiguiz as slave" he whispered 

"SLAVE" you whispered loudly. he paused momentarily and glanced up 

"Aye, and I'd recommend you don't ask too many questions or rock the boat too much miss, he can make life hard for you if he wants" he continued as he struggled with the key 

"Look, I don't overly enjoy doing this, but Roberts is my Captain and thems my orders miss" he lifted the chain from the wooden floor and checked you were properly secured to it.

"It's your bloody fault we're in this mess!" shouted one of the others in your direction

"Not exactly having the best of days myself!" you shouted back 

"I'd settle down if I were you lot" he warned " seriously, quieten down a bit" he gestured his hands to shush and with that Williams straightened and turned to go. 

 

*

 

It was sometime later, how much longer you didn't know but it had gotten dark outside and from the movements and the creaking of the ship you assumed you'd set sail. the stench of the quarters was still fresh in your nose, you didn't honestly think you'd ever get used to it.

You'd been at sea on ship many times before, it's how you got to Havana in he first place, no stranger to the workings of a ship you'd taken passage from Bristol docks where you worked, tired of the mundane and sailed for two years on board the brig "Merry Maiden" carrying cargo, upon arrival in Havana you decided to stay a while and had been there ever since.

"Ere lass!" called one of the men shackled further down, you looked over

"I 'ere they 'ang wenches like you in Kingston that's after they're buggered by the kings men first" he proclaimed laughing

"Is that right?" you replied. "Then you'll have something to toss off to then at least, won't you!" you replied, you weren't normally so curt but he'd angered you. 

The noise of heavy footsteps directly above you on deck made you quieten, your eyes followed their movement over to the hatch, there was a pause and then the small hatch creaked open.

Craning your eyes in the dimly lit room, you could eventually make out three figures walking towards you, first one being Roberts, the captain you'd seen earlier followed by Williams and another male you hadn't seen before. 

Williams and the other were gingerly carrying an large iron box between them, they'd got rags wrapped around both handles and it seemed heavy.

"Ahhh good evening!" called Roberts confidently as he leant against the side of the ship, he'd got a broad Welsh accent you'd probably place Pembroke area, coming from Bristol yourself it wasn't a million miles away and you'd heard it many times before.

"I wanted to take this opportunity personally in welcoming you aboard the good ship Princess, I run a tight order and won't suffer fools gladly,..........our chosen destination is Kingston and once there you'll be taken off The Princess and placed under the care of a Mr Pinns there." He said.

"And just because we're nice, we're going to give you a small souvenir of your time on the Princess" he continued 

"Mr Williams, Mr Smith" he beckoned the other two seamen forward. 

They took tiny steps forward, their arms straightened downwards carrying the metal box and placed it down in front of you. It was dimly lit in down there but you could just make out a soft glow from inside through some small holes that had been bore in the side. Mr Smith took a set of bellows and placed them through a small hole at the bottom side. 

Coals? you thought to you self, you watched on perplexed.

He pumped and squeezed quickly and the coals roared to a bright orange colour, pushing hot fire sprites through the holes that landed not far from you.

"Now this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you" said Roberts, he paused a while   
"I lie of course, you're here because you're the scurge of society and youll get what you deserve" he said with a sarcastic laugh. 

"Mr Williams" Roberts called 

Williams opened the lid of the box, the heat released was fierce. he'd got a large rag wrapped around his hand and took a metal rod from the inside of the box, it was glowing orange at the end.

Suddenly dawning on you what they were about to do, you tried to shift from your spot, the metal chains clanked and stopped you from any real movement. 

"Please no" you pleaded "please don't" 

"Come now lass, it'll only take a minute" Smith said as he got hold of you 

"Hold still, it'll hurt less" he said 

You struggled and kicked against him as much as you could, there was very little play but you gave all you could 

Williams approached and managed to rest his weight across your chest while Smith had hold of your legs to stop you kicking. your left arm still shackled to the floor you became aware of it's vulnerability and tried to shift your weight to pull it under you and out of dangers way 

"She's a fighter!" laughed Roberts watching on

Suddenly you felt a searing, ripping pain in your left arm, a pain so intense it made you scream the hardest you'd ever screamed before. the smell of burning flesh filled the immediate air, it was your flesh. the pain continued and the hiss of burning skin was the last thing you heard before it all went black.

 

*

 

Coming to some time later, you lifted up yourself to seated position. Your arm throbbed the most intense pain you'd ever felt before. slightly lifting up the long sleeve of your shirt you could see the big A that had been burnt into the skin on your forearm, it was red, raw and seeped from the open wound.

You looked to the side, the others you'd been shackled with were curled up and sleeping on the floor, you could vaguely see by the lantern light that was swinging to and fro that they'd all been branded too.

"These people are bloody barbaric" you thought to yourself, sitting a while unable to comprehend the turn of events over the last 24hrs, this time last night I was at home in Havana and now here I am aboard a ship to god knows where for god knows why! You're eyes began to well, not usually a crier you didn't know where it came from but this situation was desperate and you couldn't see any way out.

Sat cradling your knees, you hid your face into them and had a little silent weep to yourself

Life on board The Princess was tough, not physically but mentally it was an endurance, spending the majority of the day shackled to the floorboards, they allowed you 15 minutes on deck once a day to stretch your legs and catch some fresh air, it was glorious to see the sun and fill your lungs with clean air, but all too quickly it was back below deck back amongst the sweat and shite.

Hearing footsteps at the hatch one hot and humid night, you looked up to hear the creek of the hatch being opened slowly, there was a glow from a lantern as you watched two legs descend the steep steps and approach you slowly, lifting the lantern up the candle light bathed the males face, you recognised it to be Williams. 

"Rodreiguiz requires your company in his quarters miss" he said as he knelt down taking a small key from inside his coat. 

You pushed yourself up to sitting position "me?" you questioned 

"Aye miss" he replied unlocking the shackles from the chain and ring on the floor. 

"Why?" You asked 

He stopped and paused momentarily 

"I...... I don't know miss" he replied quietly not making eye contact, he lifted the chain to check you were free from your tether 

"Can't you release me from these" you asked clanking your wrist shackles together   
"Not like I can go anywhere eh" 

"Cap'ns orders miss, more than my life's worth" he replied looking at you, his face bathed in the lantern light, almost cracking with a look of sympathy. 

"Come now miss" he said straightening up and placing his hand under you arm to help you to your feet.

 

Williams escorted you to Rodreiguiz's cabin door, he knocked and waited a moment 

"Come" boomed the voice from inside 

Williams opened his door and you both stepped inside, looking around you surveyed his quarters, they were sumptuous and lavish with the finest of soft furnishings adorning it. this was clearly a man who only settled for the finest things in life. 

Glancing forward, Rodreiguiz was sat at a large table which was full of food, the smell was incredible and made your mouth water, what you'd do for a plate of good food and flagon of ale right now.

"Thank you Mr Williams" he scoffed mouth rammed full of food. 

And with that, he turned, left and closed the door behind him. you stood still, not saying a word and watched as Rodreiguiz shoved chicken into his mouth and chewed with his mouth open , it was a truly disgusting sight you thought as you watched on. 

"Take a seat wench" he gestured forward with his hand flinging scraps of food from the chicken leg he held.

You took a step forward slowly and perched on the edge of the chair in front of the table. your eyes scanned plateful after plateful of food that was laid in front of you. It all looked beautiful, you couldn't imagine one person eating everything that was there.

Glancing up to Rodreiguiz sat behind the table, you watched as he gorged himself with food, his face bathed in light from the candles lit on the table in front of him, the fat and grease from the food shone on his rotund chin

He paused momentarily looking up at you.

"I trust you're being treated well" he barked still chewing.

You stared at him in disbelief, was he actually joking? you thought 

"Mr Rodreiguiz, I shouldn't be here, there has been a terrible mix up" you explained. 

He stopped chewing only to pick up a crystal glass full with red wine, he slurped and gulped a large mouthful, once swallowed he let out a wheezy laugh that seemed to emanate deep within his gut. 

"That's what they all say wench" he said looking at you, his eyes hooded and his face red. 

You glanced away briefly, 

"No,....... I have a business proposition for you wench" he said forcing his tongue into his cheek loosening the stuck meat in his gums.

He pushed himself to his feet, the chair creaked as his large weight left it, walking around the table, he made his way over to your side. you watched as he did so.

"I can make your time here a lot more bearable wench...." He said quieter this time, he moved his hand and gently moved a lock of your hair sweeping it over your shoulder revealing your neck.

You froze, feeling uncomfortable him touching you.

"You see......... you help me and I can see you get the nice things on board miss, we could make quite a team you and I" the back of his fat finger swept across your cheek. 

His body odour tugged at your nose, you turned your head and looked the other way.

Giving no response to him he grabbed you jaw in his hand and turned your face to meet his. you stared wide eyes at him. 

"We're both adults miss, a mans got needs whilst at sea" his voice almost at a whisper now 

He bent over slightly and moved his face closer to yours, looking deep into your eyes 

Realising to your horror what it was he actually wanted You shook your head as best you could considering he was holding it so tightly 

He lent in further whilst still holding your face and tried to kiss you, his tongue struggling to get passed your lips, you struggled best you could and tried to pull away but he'd got hold of you tight. lifting your hands to his torso you tried as best to push him away, the shackles clanked as you did so. his large form was too heavy for you. 

You tried to remonstrate but your calls just muffled and meant his tongue dived further into your mouth when you did.

He pulled away, leaving grease and temnants of spit around your mouth, you felt sick to your stomach. you wiped the back of your arm as quickly as you were able across your mouth but you could still taste him on you. 

"See that's not that bad" he said afterwards 

"I'd rather starve on board" you spat back 

Without further word he pulled you to your feet and pushed you forcefully towards the table, you braced your arms forward, doing so pushing plates and glasses forward and onto the floor.

You tried to straighten

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" you shouted trying to look behind you

"Shut up bitch" he replied pushing you face down onto the table by the back of your hair 

He leant forward unlacing your breeches with his other hand, his face now close to the side of your head

"You had the choice wench, so we'll do this my way" he whispered in your ear as his other hand worked at the lacing.

You felt your breeches fall to the ground and the colder air touch your buttocks, you felt your most vulnerable as he kicked your legs further apart, his weight being pushed into your back, you struggled as much as you could but it was futile, he was at least twice your size. 

You felt him behind you and suddenly without warning he slammed his hard cock into you, you cried out as the sharp pain tore through you and you clenched your eyes firmly shut. 

His hand still pinning you down onto the table he repeatedly slammed himself into you grunting and moaning as he did, his rhythm quickening pace as cutlery and glasses continued to fall from his table. 

The whole sordid thing lasted only a few minutes, he got quicker and quicker and you sensed his closeness to climax just as he emptied himself into you. He collapsed onto your back for a moment sweating and puffing, his hot fat body squashing you even more into the table.

He pushed himself up from your back and you didn't move, lacing his breeches back up he bent to pick yours up from around your ankles. 

"Make yourself decent" he demanded 

You pulled them up best you could, wrists still shackled, you didn't speak a word, you just wanted to go faraway and cry but you weren't going to let him see that -no way 

He walked back round the table to where he was sat when you entered and downed the remainder of the wine he had, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the sweat from his brow,

"That wasn't so bad was it now wench?" he asked 

You stood there, sick to your stomach, still smelling his body odour on you, unable to even look at him 

" I can tell, we're going to become great friends over the next six months before we get to Kingston" he laughed 

Again you didn't reply. 

"Next time lass,bit of advice for you......move a bit..... I don't mind you offering up a bit of a struggle I enjoy the fight in a wench but don't just lie there..... it's like fucking a corpse" he said drinking his wine once more.

There were a lot of 'next times' between then and your arrival in Kingston, he usually 'sent' for you after he'd had a skin full of liquor late at night, it never got any easier to cope with. It was always Williams that was sent to get you, he never spoke of what it was Rodreiguiz wanted and never asked, but you sensed he knew. 

 

*

 

Kingston

 

The Princess arrived in Kingston Dock early one morning, the seagulls sang loudly and circled the fishing ships close by trying to get scraps the fishermen were tossing back over the side.

Never were you pleased to see somewhere so much, just to get off this godforsaken ship, to get away from Rodreiguiz. You knew you'd have a hard time of it working the fields but anything had got to be better than your time onboard. 

You and the others were lead up top deck, the early morning sun strong enough to make you bow your head as you walked out. taking a deep breath in you smelt the clean air and filled your lungs with it. 

"Send them over there Mr Smith" barked Roberts pointing to the gangplank that was being placed against the side of the ship.

Smith walked forward and ushered you all down the gangplank and onto the dockside decking.

The rest of the crew on the Princess were busy unloading crate after crate from the ship onto dock. 

"I can't see mr Prins right at this moment" shouted Roberts "you're just going to have to wait a moment where you are" he continued.

"Mr Smith, stand with them and watch they don't do anything they shouldnt" 

"Aye cap'n" he replied. 

At that point Williams came down the gang plank. 

"The lass stays" he said to Smith 

"Eh?" he replied 

Williams glanced over to you, 

"Mr Rodreiguiz wants the lass to stay" he said again, your stomach flipped upon hearing this

Williams shrugged his shoulders, turned and walked back up the gangplank to the ship to continue unloading 

Mr Smith furrowed his brow " do this, do that, move the cargo, collect the slaves, send em back, he should do it his bloody self" he muttered to himself approaching you. 

He took the key out from his pocket and began to unlock your wrist shackles 

"Seems it's welcome back aboard then lass" Mr Smith said, just as he did this there was a large crash that came from the ship, 

You looked up and saw a large woodern crate secured by ropes now swinging precariously and violently above your heads, the crew member on board struggled with the rope as the box swung out of control 

"OI OI OI!!!!" Smith shouted turning round holding his hands above his head

"OI JONESY GET A BLOODY GIP!" he shouted again 

The crewman struggled even more trying to steady the box as it swung above your heads. 

"Damn fool'll get us killed" he said Smith ran over to where Jones was struggling with the rope, he grabbed it and the two of them struggled with the rope trying to steady the crate 

You stood there while all the commotion played out before you, glancing down to your arms, you now realised you were unshackled, looking around no one was watching they were all too busy. now was your only chance 

You bolted, you ran as fast as you could down the decking away from the Princess and towards Kingston, 

"OI!" you heard coming from behind you, you quickened your pace, darting in and out of the locals as you ran towards the shore.

Making the beach you frantically looked for somewhere to run, not planning anything you just ran through the market occasionally knocking people out of the way, you quickly glanced behind you and saw two of the crew in pursuit, still some distance but in pursuit non the less. you headed up one of the larger avenues looking for somewhere to hide as you you ran.

You spotted a side street off, it was your best chance if you could get lost amongst the side streets you thought. 

You turned and scrambled down it not knowing where you were going, chest now burning and heart pumping hard but adrenalin pumping your legs faster.

The street got narrower, turning a corner suddenly you ran head on into a man coming the other way, knocking the two of you off balance. you stumbled, picking yourself up you glanced up at him. he was a solid male, broad in stature.

"Whoa!!!" he cried as he stumbled backwards. 

"Sir!" you tried hard to catch your breath

"Please, you have to help me" you pleaded 

"There's two men after me...... they're going to hurt me..... please" you looked desperately at him as you pleaded

He looked at you up and down, and glanced down the street, the sound of the running crew getting closer

"Please!" you desperately pleaded 

He took one step towards you and placed his large hands on your shoulders, he pushed. your feet staggered backwards until your back pressed against a wooden door, one firm shove and he pushed you til it opened and closed behind you.

You stood holding your breath, no soon as the small door closed then you heard footsteps outside.

"OI mister, you seen a wench come running through this way?" the one asked 

"Can't say I have mate" the mysterious male replied. 

"You sure?" the one growled 

"You calling me a liar mate?" he retorted 

There was a pause and a silence, you stood as still as you could, frightened to breathe in case it gave you away. 

"Ah leave it Jonesy, she's well gone by now" the one male said 

"Roberts will have our guts for garters, it'll be the cat for us for sure" Jones replied 

The two men started to walk away, you heard them cussing as they walked away. 

You threw your head back against the wooden wall and dropped down inside the small storage cupboard realising they'd gone and you were now safe. You sighed a big breath out you'd been holding.

There was a pause and the small door opened outwards, the tall blonde male stood there looking down to you. 

"It's ok lass, they've gone" he said as he hooked his hand under you arm pulling you to your feet. you stepped out from your hiding place and looked properly at the male stood before you. 

He was a solid male, he wore a blue and white knee length coat with a leather brigadine over the top, you'd never seen anyone wearing anything like them before. he had the bluest of eyes framed by dark kohl and a shock of blonde hair weathered by the sun and the wind, it was loosely tied back framing his rugged features.

"My names Edward Kenway" he said offering his hand forward, you shook it, noting his firm grip and told him your name. 

"Well Mr Kenway, I thank you very much and am eternally grateful, I won't take up any more of your day" you croaked, bending double and coughed hard, it must have been the run from the ship 

Kenway stood, examining you up and down as you coughed, he waited for you to stop.

"It's not that easy lass," he paused "you still have your side of our bargain to keep" he replied. 

You sighed a big sigh, oh here we go again you thought to yourself 

"We didn't strike a bargain sir, I'm very grateful but I'm no whore Mr Kenway!" you replied adamantly 

Edward let out a small laugh as he looked at you. 

"I'm sure you're nothing but a lady" he smiled "I've done a good turn for you so I deserve one in return" he went on 

"Very well, what is it you want?"  
You stood waiting for his demand 

"I was just on my way for sustenance and favour your company lass" he said crossing his arms and looking at you. 

You narrowed your eyes, what's he up to? you wondered

"Food and then I can go?" you questioned 

"Aye" nodded Edward 

"And no questions about them?" you asked nodding in the direction the two men went off in 

"You have my word lass" he replied smiling.

 

*

 

Edward led to into a small tavern of sorts and you sat at a vacant table whilst Edward walked to the counter. He returned shortly afterwards with two tankards of ale and a bowl of stew of some kind, he placed the bowl in front of you and pushed the spoon towards you. 

"I thought you were eating too?" you questioned 

He lifted his tankard "my breakfast" he said with a smile 

The smell of the food was incredible, you looked at Edward 

"Please tuck in lass" said Edward, picking up the spoon you took a mouthful, it was fantastic, glorious even you'd not eaten anything decent since your time in Havana and you ate mouthful after mouthful without breath

Aware of Edward giggling quietly as he watched, you stopped mouth full and looked at him, you suddenly became aware of your surroundings, here you were sat in clothes that you'd worn for the last six months eating food faster than you'd ever done before in front of a complete stranger who you pretty much owed your life to. What a state you must have looked. 

You straightened your posture and looked up to Edward 

"Why are you helping me Mr Kenway?" you asked 

Edward took a gulp from his ale and looked at you, "seems you've had a pretty shitty day so far lass, we all need help from time to time" he continued. 

You took another mouthful of stew, your loose shirt sleeves dropping down your thin wrists as you lifted 

"Interesting mark you have there lass" said Edward tilting his head looking at your forearm.

Stopping chewing, you pulled your sleeve back down hiding the mark once more

"No questions you said " you glanced up 

"Aye I did" he agreed taking another drink. 

"So tell me lass, I don't detect a local accent, where are you from? or is that secret too?" asked Edward 

You smiled, "no, no secret, Im from England...... Bristol to be precise" 

"I thought I could place the accent, I'm from Bristol too lass" replied Edward with a smile

"Really?" you took a drink from your ale "I'd have placed you the other side of the Severn to be honest"

"Aye, I'm a Welshman but moved to Bristol with my parents, they had a sheep farm..... still do" he said mind somewhat wandering. he paused alone with his thoughts for a moment

"Tell me lass, Is Owens tavern still down Tanners street? he asked smiling 

"Aye" you smiled nodding "was last time I was there, fantastic place, used to stop by after work with the lads for a few" you beamed reminiscing, it felt fantastic to talk over places you knew with someone again.

"Aye, a lively establishment.... usually full with only sailors and dock workers, what was it you did?" he enquired 

"Worked the docks Mr Kenway" you replied, "I used to help my father until his death, turned out it was the only thing I knew so I took employment there. 

Edward looked at you, impressed he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head.

"I can tell from talking to you, you liked it there lass, so what brings you to the Caribbean?, or is that secret too?" he asked taking another gulp of ale.

"Sometimes Mr Kenway, we all need to get away from things, we all need a change. I lived in Havana til six months ago..... perfectly happy until......." you stopped realising you were about to tell him more than you meant to 

"Until?......." He asked 

"Until I changed my mind sir" 

Edward paused realising you didn't want to talk about it.

"Rest assured, I won't judge you lass, we've all fucked up in our time, I know that better than most" said Edward, watching you as you finished off your meal. 

"So what's your plans now lass, or had you not thought that far?" he asked "reckon you'll need to lay low a while" 

You stopped, you'd not even given thought to your plans once you'd escaped, here you were in a position that you'd spent that last six months dreaming about and you didn't know what to do with yourself now. 

"I'd not given it thought" you replied drinking your ale 

Edward paused a while, and looked at you 

"Can you work the rigging? re- rope the sails?" he asked

Looking at him, wondering why he was asking you this you replied 

"Aye of course I can, more besides, I can work harder than any man" 

"I've a brig moored a little further down than the dock whilst I tend to some business here, I'll be here a few weeks yet.........if you can work to repair the rigging I'll give you bed and board and somewhere to lay low until whoevers looking for you loses interest"

You smiled

"You're a captain? you asked 

"Aye, I am of sorts" he smiled, his eyes piercing through you "You can decide then what your plans are lass" 

"Well Captain Kenway, I'd like that very much" you replied "I'll do you proud sir" 

"Edward will do lass" he laughed, "you'd best drink up then and I'll introduce you to The Jackdaw"


End file.
